Tenebrous Tangle Timeline
__TOC__ This quest series covers levels 56-60 in Tenebrous Tangle. (recommended level in brackets) Glider mount Ferwah Shieldwall # 60 Grumglub series # 56 A Meeting With Grumglub - rewards 1H weapon #The Basket Quests (Limit Repeatable) #* 56 A Basket Full of Serpents #* 56 A Basket Full of Tangleflies #* 56 A Basket Full of Tasty Lettuce #* 56 A Basket Full of Yellow Jackets Sacred Stones series # Quest depending on alignment #* 57 Sunwalker and Stones (Good-Aligned only) - rewards ''legendary helmet'' #* 57 Intercepting Stones (Evil-Aligned only) - does not reward gear # 58 Mysterious Stones (heroic) # 60 A Path Revealed (heroic) # 58 Whole Lotta Holes Hidden Refuge series All Repeatable # 56 In the Name of Marr # Expedition Quests #* 60 Expedition for Draconic Bones #* 60 Expedition for Draconic Eggs #* 60 Expedition for Draconic Idols # Humidor Quests #* 59 Restocking the Supplies: Rodcet Aloe #* 59 Restocking the Supplies: Life Root #* 59 Restocking the Supplies: Toxxilac # Restocking Quests #* 57 Restocking the Supplies: Blockers #* 57 Restocking the Supplies: Cutters #* 57 Restocking the Supplies: Pounders NOTE: Achievement Experience and the Surgeon/Armorer/Archaeologian: Each quest is repeatable 8 times and only by completing the first instance of the quest you will receive Achievement Experience (as stated in the GU37 update notes). Explorer series :Newly introduced with LU55 on Temple Grounds # 58 Pip Fuzzletwig, Explorer - rewards earring # 57 Pip Fuzzletwig, Storm Chaser - rewards bracelet on Fear Tainted Isle # 59 Ankle Biters - rewards Shield/Symbol/2H weapon/Offhand weapon on Bixie Isle # 61 Honey, I'm Home!! on Gazer Isle # 60 Witch One? - rewards necklace # 60 Lenses as Far as the Eye Can See - rewards ring at the Vultak Scavenging Site # 60 Clearing a Path - rewards ''legendary legs'' on Breeding Grounds # 61 Culling the Wyrm Population - rewards ring # 61 Culling the Drake Population - rewards necklace on Breeding Grounds # 61 Quelling the Midnight Snackers - rewards charm Lyceum of Abhorrence Zhivaz Ne'pasdar *74 (74) Part of the Cloud Mount series :Newly introduced with LU55 :Listed below are the Cloud Mount Timeline quests that take place in Tenebrous Tangle only; see Cloud Mount Timeline for the entire quest series 'Bilgeron Cogsworth IV ' pt1 # 57 Cogs on the Droags - rewards charm # 59 To the Isle of Fear - rewards belt # 60 An Eye on the Clue 'Gnibliks Shortstacks ' # 61 The Bees Sees 'Bilgeron Cogsworth IV ' pt2 # 62 Picking Up the Broken Pieces # 62 Follow the Bot - rewards class-specific hands armor # 62 To the Barren Sky Part of Claymore Timeline #55 On The Overlord's Secret Service(Evil)/On Her Majesty's Secret Service(Good) - near Ulteran Spires ， part 1 receive. #56 Burglars Afoot City Task Series ;Part of Freeport City Tasks Timeline *60 Gather Droag Scrolls - from Savant Ka'im Upper level in Freeport *58 Dragon Scales! - from in Freeport ;Part of Qeynos City Tasks Timeline *62 Blessed Blades *62 Unchecked Aggression Heritage Quest * Heroic Draco Mortuus vos Liberatio Category:Timelines Category:Kingdom of Sky Timelines